Malec Table 30C
by Moldy Milk
Summary: A word table prompt I filled out for the beautiful pairing of Malec. Very small spoilers for the books up to CoG.
1. Words 1-10

_I finally ordered CoLS yesterday, and therefore thought some Malec was in order. For this I used Table C (30-C) from 100-Prompts on Live Journal. If you want the link just PM me. I'll probably be doing the other twenty that I have left, but for now here's the first ten. Enjoy!_

1. Defiant

Alec had always been closed off and quiet to most of the world (save for his siblings), but when a bold warlock with no fear towards others' perceptions crashed into his life he threw all caution to the wind.

2. Powder

Alec bit his lower lip to try to stifle his laughter at the sight of Magnus with a surprised expression on his face and his hair covered in flour. He wasn't used to baking without magic.

3. Grateful

Magnus had saved his life all those nights ago, and the way that Alec thought best to show his gratitude was with a simple little kiss... although Magnus thought it should be more than _simple_.

4. Decent

During the night that Magnus spent healing Alec, Jace would pop his head through the door every five minutes with worry imbedded in his forehead. By daybreak Magnus had to admit that maybe he was a decent half-human being after all.

5. Union

After Jocelyn Fray's wedding, Magnus took Alec away for a little union of their own.

6. Cleansed

When the war at Alacante had finally subsided, nothing felt better to Alec than collapsing into bed and cuddling up to Magnus; other than a long shower, of course.

7. Go

When Alec fell off of Valentine's ship and into the river, every bone in Magnus's body screamed _Go, go, go!_

8. Shame

Alec had always expected shame to wash over himself the morning after his first time, but when he cracked open his eyes and turned his head to see Magnus covered in sunlight bars from the shades, all he could feel was pride.

9. Objective

Although the objective of _all_ Magnus's parties was to gain even more popularity in the Shadowhunter/Down Worlder realm, he would always tell Alec that his objective at _that _party was to meet his one, true love.

10. Strength

Alec had never considered himself to be strong in any way at all. He had been tall, thin, and gangly ever since he had been born, and compared to Jace he was even more weak. But when he met Magnus, he became strong in a way that he never knew existed.


	2. Words 11-20

11. Life

Magnus had never feared death; he was an immortal warlock after all. But when he met Alec, things changed- the dread of death never left the pit of his stomach.

12. Contempt

The fact that Alec was giving up his light of being perfect in the eyes of the Clave and his parents never failed to fill Magnus with an overload of love and a twinge of guilt.

13. Wrong

Eventually Alec stopped caring what his parents thought. He was finally happy.

14. Sweeten

Alec always insisted that he hated all things sugary and sweet, but Magnus's baking never failed to make him give in.

15. Hands

Alec and Magnus's hands contrasted greatly: Magnus's skin a honey color with long, painted nails, and Alec's nails clipped and skin pale, but when they held hands it was a perfect match.

16. Strangle

It was their first fight. Alec screamed that he felt like Magnus was smothering him; cutting off his oxygen with his hands around his neck.

17. Lullaby

When Max died, the first person Alec confided in was Magnus. Just like Alec had done with Max every night since he was born, Magnus sang Alec to sleep.

18. Untouchable

Magnus was one of the coolest people Alec had ever met; he had cool hair, a cool apartment, cool clients, and was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. In that first night of meeting him, Magnus had seemed like such an impalpable figure.

19. Whispered

Alec spoke into the phone quietly, "I have to go though, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." Magnus said.

"I love you." Alec whispered.

20. Prayers

When Alec was a boy, he believed in God. When Alec was a man, he believed in demons. Yet when Magnus was in danger, Alec prayed as he did when he was a boy.

_It's been a while since I did the first ten, but I finally got around to doing the second ten! The last ones will come... eventually. I feel like the last three on this one were a bit shaky, but I'll see what you guys say._


End file.
